Talk:The Shattering/@comment-28301411-20170331082458
Hang on. The Shattering should not have been nearly as bad as it was. Heres why: Remember the Supernova in GOF2, remember that? If you do then good, remember early in the Supernova campaign a missile box looking thing flew into the star and it blew up afterwards? One can assume the missile thing caused the Supernova. But what does this have to do with The Shattering? A lot, actaully. A star is, no matter what universe you look at, significantly larger then a planet, and the planet that blew up was terrestrial, how do I know? It is clearly not a gas gaint, therefore it is probably terrestrial. A star is a lot bigger then a planet as I stated prevously. Im gonna take a geuss and say GOF2 is set before GOF3, which means the weapon that caused the Supernova is likely less powerful then the what ever caused the Shattering (Wether it be weapon or mining equipment) The weapon that caused the Supernova caused the sun to explode, it exploded big and wiped out the whole system. The planet that exploded in The Shattering also exploded, we saw it. But it was obvously a lot smaller a blast as planets are much smaller then stars. So wheres the problem? If the Supernova only caused significant harm to the Midorians, without making them beyond screwed however, then how on earth did a smaller blast cause the entire Terran Space Fleet in the Neox Sector, the most dangorous part of the galaxy we know of so far, to just die. In fact this is You might argue the diplomatic mission was why and most of the Terran force in Neox was there. But when we see the fleet protecting it in game its just a couple Battlecruisers and Frigates, I know Neox is on the fringe of civilized space but as far as we have seen the Terrans have the strongest military, I would be making the Federation fire whoever is in charge of Terran areas of Neox if that puny fleet was most of the Terran military in Neox. Bassicly the Shattering wouldnt have crippled any factions navy in the explosion! It would have killed the diplomats and the escorts and maybe some ships at nearby planets, thats it. But you might still argue that maybe the Mhann-Tiq caused the explosion to be so devestating. So I will say this, if Mhann-Tiq was so explosive that it could cause an explosion hundreds of thousands of kilometers in diameter or more, then I highly doubt any major faction would be mining it too the degree suggested in game let alone seeing it as some kind of wonder material of some sort. Anything that can explode that big is just bad. Im not saying Mhann-tiq isnt explosive, but just certainny not that explosive So The Shattering could only have happened the way it did if The Terrans had a tiny fleet in a ridonculasly dangerous part of the galaxy (Which is stupid and highly unlikely) Or the races in GOF3 are stupid. Im not saying this to critisize the game or anything, its an interesting plot element but I tend to want to understand how these things happen and this Shattering is really really strange and makes little sense.